The Frist Year Of The Rest Of Our Lives
by Lil Miss Prongs
Summary: Lily and James in their frist year! Lots of Remus, Si-Si (Sirius) and Many more!
1. The Meetings On The Train

The 1st Year of The Rest Of Our Lives Author's Note- This is my 1st fic.SO TELL ME IF I SUCK! Please! Also I know Harry was born in 1980. but in my story he is born in 1989(Daniel Radcliffe! Hotty!) Summary" Lily and James in their 1st year at Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter 1 Meeting on The Train and The Secret Of Si-Si and Ha-Ha  
  
"JAMISES POO! WKAE UP!! WE HAVE TO GO TO HOGWARTS!" Sirius Black yelled in his best friend's ear. "I'm up I'm up," James mumbled as he got out of bed.  
  
James Potter was not the average eleven-year-old boy, nor was his best friend, Sirius Black. They were wizards. James is very skinny for his age. He has black messy hair and white-blue eyes. He is also short for his age. But he insists he is still growing.  
  
James' best friend Sirius Black wasn't much in the same. Sirius is tall and a little crazy. He also had black hair though. He had gray eyes, but liked to change the color (mostly purple and weird colors that scared people, mostly Muggles) James and Sirius were about to start their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sirius was a lot crazier than he had ever been. Sirius had come to live with the Potters when his parents, Anne and Richard Black, had died. The dark wizard, Voldemont, had killed them. Voldemont has been gaining power steady for the past 2 years.  
  
When James and Sirius got to King's Cross-, they quickly got through the barrier and on the train. They got a compartment all to their selves and having the time of there life. "Umm. can I sit here?" asked a timid voice at the door. "Sure! My name is James Potter and this is Sirius Black. What's your name?" James said. "Remus Lupin," Remus said. "Cool!" Sirius said, he was very, very hyper. "You'll have to excuse Sirius, he is hype-active, and he had a little too much sugar this morning." James said, pushing Sirius back in his seat. "Oh, I see," Remus said sitting down beside James. Remus fit in perfectly with Sirius and James, although he wasn't as hyper as Sirius. Later on in the train ride a girl came onto the compartment. She looked about 13. "SI-SI!" She exclaimed. "HA-HA!" Sirius screamed back. "Hey Haley," James said. "Hi James me boy!" Haley said, then she looked at Remus, "hi my name is Haley, and you must be.?" "Remus, Remus Lupin," Remus said shaking Haley's hand. She had the same messy black hair and white-blue eyes as James, but looked just as hyper as Sirius. " Cool!" Haley said, sitting beside Sirius. "Where were you this morning, Ha-Ha?" Sirius asked. "Well, Si-Si, like you know last night I was babysitting. The people there were really nice. Stringer I think it was? Yes, yes that's what it was. Well it turns out that their daughter Rachel was a witch! She also had two of her friends over. And it turns out that they were all witches! There was. Rachel, Lily and Caitlind. (A/n: THE D IS SLEINT!) They asked me if I would tell them about Hogwarts and if there were any cute guy there. Well of course I said you and James. I showed them pictures! I think Rachel and Lily liked what they saw. They also asked me if I would come to King's Cross-with them and of course I said yes, " Haley finished "Well let's meet these lovely young ladies," James said getting up. " OK wait a minute little brother, " Haley said pushing James back in his seat. "Wait a minute.brother?" Remus said looking very confused. "Oh! Sorry Remus, Haley is my older sister, she is in her 3rd year at Hogwarts," James chimed in quickly. "Oh I see. Well let's go and see these ladies!" Remus said and got up. "Fine!" Haley said walking out of the compartment, "well. are you coming?" "YES!" All three of them yelled as they hurried out the door. Soon they were at the end of the train. There were three 11-year-old girls and a 13-year-old boy talking and laughing. "Hey Rachel, Lily, Caitlind and Daniel!" Haley said when she came in. "Hey Haley!" The three girls screamed. Daniel got up and hugged Haley. "Hey sweetie!" Daniel said. Haley looked at Remus, Sirius and James. "Err. James, Si-Si," Haley said with a pleading look "please! Oh please! Don't tell mum! Then her look turned from pleading to down right cold, "DON'T YOU DARE TELL DAD! I SWEAR I WILL-" "Ha-Ha. Dear, dear Ha-Ha. Now way would we do a thing like that?" Sirius said. Haley's eyes widened. "Because ever since you two little prats could talk you have been tattling on me!" Haley yelled. "Well Haley, my dear sister, I nor Sirius have told mum and dad about the fact that you are an-" James whispered something into Haley's ear. Her eyes widen even more. "Oh! My! Merlin!" Haley yelled. Then she quickly changed the subject. "Well James, Si-Si and Remus, you wanted me to show you the 'lovely ladies' and here they are!" James looked over at the three girls the first one he saw had dark brown, neat hair (Sirius was staring at her with goggled eyes), next was a girl with long blonde hair, (Remus was staring at her with goggled eyes) , now it was James' turn, the last girl was had fiery red hair and the brightest green eyes James had ever seen. James couldn't help thinking: I'm going to marry this girl! "Well.? Mr Radcliffe?" (A/n: he he I LOVE Daniel Radcliffe!)Haley said "Why yes Miss Potter?" Daniel replied. "I think we should leave all these love birds alone," Haley said taking Daniel's hand and they were soon gone. "Hi, my name is James," James said shaking the redhead's hand. "Lily" she said simply. Wowzers! Lily thought as she shook James' hand. That is the hottest thing I have EVER seen! I am marrying him! " James? What is wrong with your sister?" Remus asked James. Sirius turned around from where he was talking to Rachel. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH HA-HA! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING?!" Sirius roared at Remus, " I REPEAT NOTHING!" "Sorry" Remus said and through his hands up in defense. "She just seemed a little odd. You know James the (Remus widened his eyes) Oh! My! God!" "What! That is a secret that I can't even tell Sirius! Although. I think he knows!" James said. Sirius winked. "Yep" James said, "he knows."  
  
"Yum!" Sirius exclaimed and grabbed a chocolate frog, "my favorite!" "God! Si-Si! Do you EVER get over food?" Haley asked at the door. She and Daniel sat down and the both grabbed a bag of pumpkin cakes, "I remember the first time you say a chocolate frog," Haley said dreamily. "No you don't!" Sirius yelled. "Yes I do. it was mine!" Haley yelled back jokily. The whole train ride back was mostly The Si-Si and James Baby Days. as Haley liked to call it. 


	2. The Sorting and 1st Night

The 1st Year of The Rest Of Our Lives Author's Note- This is my 1st fic.SO TELL ME IF I SUCK! Please! Also I know Harry was born in 1980. but in my story he is born in 1989(Daniel Radcliffe! Hotty!) Summary" Lily and James in their 1st year at Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter 1 Meeting on The Train and The Secret Of Si-Si and Ha-Ha  
  
"JAMISES POO! WKAE UP!! WE HAVE TO GO TO HOGWARTS!" Sirius Black yelled in his best friend's ear.  
  
"I'm up I'm up," James mumbled as he got out of bed.  
  
James Potter was not the average eleven-year-old boy, nor was his best friend, Sirius Black. They were wizards. James is very skinny for his age. He has black messy hair and white-blue eyes. He is also short for his age. But he insists he is still growing.  
  
James' best friend Sirius Black wasn't much in the same. Sirius is tall and a little crazy. He also had black hair though. He had gray eyes, but liked to change the color (mostly purple and weird colors that scared people, mostly Muggles)  
  
James and Sirius were about to start their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sirius was a lot crazier than he had ever been. Sirius had come to live with the Potters when his parents, Anne and Richard Black, had died. The dark wizard, Voldemont, had killed them. Voldemont has been gaining power steady for the past 2 years.  
  
When James and Sirius got to King's Cross-, they quickly got through the barrier and on the train. They got a compartment all to their selves and having the time of there life.  
  
"Umm. can I sit here?" asked a timid voice at the door. "Sure! My name is James Potter and this is Sirius Black. What's your name?" James said.  
  
"Remus Lupin," Remus said.  
  
"Cool!" Sirius said, he was very, very hyper.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Sirius, he is hype-active, and he had a little too much sugar this morning." James said, pushing Sirius back in his seat.  
  
"Oh, I see," Remus said sitting down beside James. Remus fit in perfectly with Sirius and James, although he wasn't as hyper as Sirius.  
  
Later on in the train ride a girl came onto the compartment. She looked about 13.  
  
"SI-SI!" She exclaimed.  
  
"HA-HA!" Sirius screamed back.  
  
"Hey Haley," James said.  
  
"Hi James me boy!" Haley said, then she looked at Remus, "hi my name is Haley, and you must be.?"  
  
"Remus, Remus Lupin," Remus said shaking Haley's hand. She had the same messy black hair and white-blue eyes as James, but looked just as hyper as Sirius.  
  
" Cool!" Haley said, sitting beside Sirius.  
  
"Where were you this morning, Ha-Ha?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, Si-Si, like you know last night I was babysitting. The people there were really nice. Canina I think it was? Yes, yes that's what it was. Well it turns out that their twin daughters Rachel and Caitlind (A/n: THE D IS SLEINT!) are witches! They also had a friends over. And it turns out that they were all witches! Lily I think the other was. They asked me if I would tell them about Hogwarts and if there were any cute guy there. Well of course I said you and James. I showed them pictures! I think Rachel and Lily liked what they saw. They also asked me if I would come to King's Cross-with them and of course I said yes, " Haley finished  
  
"Well let's meet these lovely young ladies," James said getting up.  
  
" OK wait a minute little brother, " Haley said pushing James back in his seat.  
  
"Wait a minute.brother?" Remus said looking very confused.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Remus, Haley is my older sister, she is in her 3rd year at Hogwarts," James chimed in quickly.  
  
"Oh I see. Well let's go and see these ladies!" Remus said and got up.  
  
"Fine!" Haley said walking out of the compartment, "well. are you coming?"  
  
"YES!" All three of them yelled as they hurried out the door.  
  
Soon they were at the end of the train. There were three 11-year-old girls and a 13-year-old boy talking and laughing.  
  
"Hey Rachel, Lily, Caitlind and Daniel!" Haley said when she came in.  
  
"Hey Haley!" The three girls screamed. Daniel got up and kissed Haley on the cheek.  
  
"Hey sweetie!" Daniel said. Haley looked at Remus, Sirius and James.  
  
"Err. James, Si-Si," Haley said with a pleading look "please! Oh please! Don't tell mum! Then her look turned from pleading to down right cold, "DON'T YOU DARE TELL DAD! I SWEAR I WILL-"  
  
"Ha-Ha. Dear, dear Ha-Ha. Now way would we do a thing like that?" Sirius said. Haley's eyes widened.  
  
"Because ever since you two little prats could talk you have been tattling on me!" Haley yelled.  
  
"Well Haley, my dear sister, I nor Sirius have told mum and dad about the fact that you are an-" James whispered something into Haley's ear. Her eyes widen even more.  
  
"Oh! My! Merlin!" Haley yelled. Then she quickly changed the subject. "Well James, Si- Si and Remus, you wanted me to show you the 'lovely ladies' and here they are!"  
  
James looked over at the three girls the first one he saw had dark brown, neat hair (Sirius was staring at her with goggled eyes), next was a girl with long blonde hair, (Remus was staring at her with goggled eyes) , now it was James' turn, the last girl was had fiery red hair and the brightest green eyes James had ever seen. James couldn't help thinking: I'm going to marry this girl!  
  
"Well.? Mr Radcliffe?" (A/n: he he I LOVE Daniel Radcliffe!)Haley said  
  
"Why yes Miss Potter?" Daniel replied.  
  
"I think we should leave all these love birds alone," Haley said taking Daniel's hand and they were soon gone.  
  
"Hi, my name is James," James said shaking the redhead's hand.  
  
"Lily" she said simply.  
  
Wowzers! Lily thought as she shook James' hand. That is the hottest thing I have EVER seen! I am marrying him!  
  
" James? What is wrong with your sister?" Remus asked James. Sirius turned around from where he was talking to Rachel.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH HA-HA! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING?!" Sirius roared at Remus, " I REPEAT NOTHING!"  
  
"Sorry" Remus said and through his hands up in defense. "She just seemed a little odd. You know James the (Remus widened his eyes) Oh! My! God!"  
  
"What! That is a secret that I can't even tell Sirius! Although. I think he knows!" James said. Sirius winked. "Yep" James said, "he knows."  
  
Just then Haley and Daniel came back in.  
  
"Yum!" Sirius exclaimed and grabbed a chocolate frog, "my favorite!"  
  
"God! Si-Si! Do you EVER get over food?" Haley asked at the door. She and Daniel sat down and the both grabbed a bag of pumpkin cakes, "I remember the first time you say a chocolate frog," Haley said dreamily.  
  
"No you don't!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Yes I do. it was mine!" Haley yelled back jokily.  
  
The whole train ride back was mostly The Si-Si and James Baby Days. as Haley liked to call it.  
After many, many laughs about James and Sirius getting into the Butterbeer when they were two (they were about the size of house elves.ha ha!) and getting a little (a lot) drunk. When they got off the train, two other boys came up to them.  
  
"Hello! My name is Lucius, Lucius Malfoy," said the first one, who had blonde hair.  
  
James stared wide-eyed for a minute then he jumped three feet in the air and started to scream bloody blue murder.  
  
"James! What the hell is your problem?" Sirius asked, (he hadn't been listening to what had just happened)  
  
"M-ma- l-fo-oy!" James yelled, as he hid behind Sirius' back.  
  
Sirius gave the same look as James had just done and then started screaming bloody blue murder; just as James did.  
  
Malfoy gave a disguised look and walked away.  
  
The second boy, whose hair was so greasy that it was shining in the moonlight, came up and held out his hand.  
  
"Snape, Sereveus Snape," he said.  
  
James looked at the extended hand in disgust, and said: "Before I ever touch you hand. WASH IT!" James said, the Sirius came up beside him and said: "Yeah. and YOUR HAIR MAN! MERLIN! LOOK AT YOUR HAIR! IT'S SHINING!"  
  
Snape gave the same look and walked over to Malfoy again.  
  
After they got on the boats to Hogwarts (it wasn't much of a surprise to James and Sirius who had been to Hogwarts before) and though the doors; held open by Professor McGonagall. It was time for the Sorting. They went through the A's and they were half way through the B's when:  
  
"Black, Sirius." Professor McGonagall read from a long scroll.  
  
Sirius ran up to the stool and just as he shoved the Hat on his head, the Hat let out a terrified:  
  
"AHHHH!!!"  
  
Then after about 10 minutes of awkward silence, the Hat yelled:  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Then, from the Gryffindor table some screamed:  
  
"WHAWHOO! GO SI-SI! I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!"  
  
"THANKS HA-HA!" Sirius yelled back to Haley  
  
Sirius got up and ran over to the Gryffindor table. He had a huge smile on his face, as if someone had told him that he had just won a million Galleons.  
Then after George Bones became a Hufflepuff (A/n: there were more but I'm too lazy and I can't think of names! So sue me!)  
  
Then Mcgonagall yelled out: "CON, LEPA" (A/n: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I love it!)  
  
A girl with bright green hair ran up to the stool and shoved the Hat on her head. About what seem like an eternity the Hat yelled:  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Then:  
  
"EVANS, LILY!"  
  
Lily ran up and put the Hat on her head. About ten minutes later the hat yelled:  
  
"I can't chose! She is as smart as a Ravenclaw! And as brave as a Gryffindor!"  
  
But then the Hat yelled: "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lily took the Hat off and placed it gently on the stool and left fore the Gryffindor table.  
  
Lily placed herself right beside Sirius and they started talking until Mcgonagall yelled:  
  
"LUPIN, REMUS!"  
  
Remus quickly scurried up the Hat and put it on his head. The Hat let out the same terrified:  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
As what it had done with Sirius. Then the Hat yelled out:  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Remus looked so very relived. He went to the Gryffindor and sat down beside Lily (he couldn't sit beside Sirius because Sirius was beside Haley.  
  
Then Mcgonagall yelled out, "Malfoy, Lucius."  
  
Right away the Hat called out, "Slytherin"  
  
After the M's came the N's, then the O's, P's, Q's, R's and at the S's came:  
  
"Snape, Serveus."  
  
Right away the Hat yelled:  
  
"Um.?"  
  
Then after what seemed like a long time the Hat called out, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Potter, James" (A/n: Peter is a Gryffindor.)  
  
For the third time that night the Hat let out a terrified:  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!"  
  
But then the Hat said, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
James got up and ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Remus.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤ After Caitlind and Rachel became Gryffindors (they were the last ones) that years Head Girl, Arabella Figg (A/n: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha,) took them up to the Gryffindor common room:  
  
"The password is 'perily white unicorn' you must use the password in order to get into the common room. You are not to be telling ANYBODY outside of Gryffindor this password or even WHERE the common room is." With that she turn around and walked off. The young Gryffindors followed. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The first night was 'one to tell the kids' as Sirius put it (A/n: *winks*). As an initiation Haley and Daniel made the first years (the 'gang') play spin-the-bottle.  
  
"OK, Jamesie, your turn!" Haley said.  
  
"Grr." James mumbled as he got up to spin the bottle.  
  
The bottle, spun for about 5 minutes, and then landed on, none other that Lily Evans.  
  
James got up and went to give Lily a little kiss on the cheek. But when his lips were close to hers, somebody pushed James onto Lily's lips. (A/n: Can you guess? Hum. if you don't know. you'll find out.)  
  
James quickly righted himself and went back over to where he was sitting originally.  
  
James was thinking of a way to get back at Sirius. (* Light bulb! *) Ha ha ha! Sirius is next! I'm so evil! James thought as he hatched a daring plan.  
  
Next was Sirius' turn. And guess whom he landed on?  
  
Why, it was none other than Miss Rachel White!  
  
James (performing like a true Potter) seemed to have kicked Sirius right, square in the buttocks!  
  
Sirius jerked forward and landed right on top of Rachel.  
  
Rachel kicked Sirius right where the sun don't shine. Sirius screamed and flew backwards. Then Sirius let out a very pained yelp.  
  
After that incident, Sirius was the only one with a moral; 'NEVER DO ANYTHING TO JAMES UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE KICKED SO HARD THAT YOU THINK YOU'RE A GIRL NOW!'  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ After that, spin the bottle was prohibited.  
  
But luckily Daniel took the guy up to their dorms; to give them a little history on the schools (A/n: *cough more or less. Girls and gits cough*. ha ha!)  
  
As did Haley. (*but more or less, the guys)  
  
In the Boy's Dorm.  
  
"Daniel, how the hell would you know what girls are hot or not? All you do is stare at my sister!" James said, put a note of disgust at the end part.  
  
"If you think that, James deary, than you are sadly mistaken." Daniel said with a manic look.  
  
This only made Sirius smile more.  
In the Girls Dorm.  
  
"So! Haley, tell us the hotties are!" Rachel said with big smile on her face.  
  
"Well, Rachel I think Si-Si would be a good pick for you, eh?" Haley said with the same manic look as Daniel.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ The first night was the best/worst night of their first year. (A/n: Muyahahahaha! I love it! Review my story!! Ha ha ha  
  
Oh, yes. And of course I *HAVE* to thank my Beta and pal. None other than Caitie. Yes, from the fic. Tee hee. ) _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 


End file.
